1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to marking devices, particularly to a marking device capable of automatically carrying a plurality of workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional marking devices do not have an automatic carrying mechanism. Operators need to carry each workpiece to a platform aligned with a marking mechanism of the marking device and then press a start button to start the marking mechanism. After a workpiece has been marked by the marking mechanism, operators need to take off the marked workpiece from the platform to a next process station and then put on another unmarked workpiece to be marked. This is a highly labor intensive process, and the marking efficiency is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.